the Chronicles of the Iridescent Princess
by LadyRebelle
Summary: A revision of the same story on an older account. Takes place in 2015, years after the show ended. Mink's planet has been taken over by strange creatures, and her father sacrificed himself to save her. She reaches out to Earth to try to find someone, anyone, to help her. A story of love, adventure, and fantasy.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I had an old account from years ago that had a story titled "Sweet as Candy" and then I changed it to "the Chronicles of the Iridescent Princess". Once I can get into that old account, I'll download all my old stories and close out that account. (I've forgotten the email and password I used for it...) I'll post the original "Sweet as Candy" onto this account, but I'll never finish it because this story is the re-write of that story. I only want to post it on this account mostly for nostalgia and to show how much progress I've made in bettering my writing and to show the differences in maturity. I love the original story and all, but it just doesn't fit me anymore. So I've decided to re-write it. I have most of the story planned out (been working on it since early 2009), and not everything is set in stone. I'm still planning on removing some ideas and adding new ones. I haven't finished a story in a very long time, and this story is my pride and joy and I'm determined to make it the best I've ever written and to finish it! And sorry for the short prologue. Chapter 1 has made up for it lol. It's over 3,000 words!

* * *

The Chronicles of the Iridescent Princess

Revised Version

Prologue

* * *

 _It's only because of him._

 _I only exist because of him._

 _For him._

* * *

Inhaling deeply, I bent my knees, ready for the jump into the swirling black and violet vortex. I don't know what's on the other side. All I know is that it has to be better than here.

I look back one last time, at the desolate place my planet has become.

It's hard to believe that just yesterday, the whole kingdom was celebrating my 20th birthday. Light filled the planet, laughter ensued, people drank and were merry, colorful balloons and decorations filled the palace.

But, just that night as the party was coming to an end, a large clan of horrifying creatures attacked, seemingly out of nowhere. The once happy and bright evening turned into one filled with screams, blood, and death. I tried to fight back, but my magic didn't seem to affect them. They just brushed it off as if it was nothing.

I remember my parents screams of terror. I remember my mother's head being sliced clean off her shoulders. I remember my father running to me, tears in his eyes. He had grabbed my hand and, using magic, opened a secret passage that I had not known existed below the palace. He threw me in it and hurriedly closed it up as the beasts attacked him. The last memory I have of my father, was him pleading me with his eyes to escape this planet; and telepathically,he had told me to change the course of history.

I don't know how one can change history without time traveling. Time traveling and changing history is against the laws of magic. All I can do right now, is rely on instinct.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

The Chronicles of the Iridescent Princess

Revised Version

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

* * *

Owen Burnett shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his pale face, his clear blue eyes wide and frightened from the nightmare. Breathing ragged, he brushed his left hand through his messy blond hair.

 _That girl. Who is she?_

He had dreamt of a fae from another planet. He felt sorrow coming from her. It seemed, everything she was feeling, he also felt. Her home had been destroyed. But he couldn't remember the end of the dream very well.

 _Probably nothing. Just my imagination running wild from all the stress lately._

But even as he thought it, he didn't believe it. He had a feeling that dream was real.

Removing the blanket and bringing his legs over the side of the bed, Owen stood and looked upon his reflection in Titania's mirror. He looked as though he had been to hell and back. Sighing, he swung the doors to his wardrobe open and grabbed his uniform and then a towel and a rag on the way to the bathroom.

But just before he entered the bathroom, he heard something that sounded like the clear pitch of a bell. He turned to Titania's mirror, expecting something to come from its glassy surface. Strangely, the glass seemed to shimmer a bit, like water. And then it stopped.

Curious, Owen strode over to it and tried to sense if anything was trying to come through it. But there was nothing.

 _Strange._

His eyes narrowed at the mirror before turning and heading back to the bathroom.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A fist slammed onto a large mahogany desk, "What do you mean you've made a mistake?!" David Xanatos was livid. His once trustworthy employee had made an error in their stock exchange, and now he had lost millions. Luckily for him, it only put a dent into his wealth, but that was just too much money to just brush off. "You're fired!" He yelled into the receiever before throwing his cell phone across the room.

Over the years as he aged, his patience has started to wear thin. Twenty years have passed since the events with the Quarrymen and the Illuminati. Xanatos was now in his mid fourties and Xanatos Enterprises had slowed in growth ten years ago. Gray streaks were just becoming visible in his tied back long brown hair.

Sitting down in his large office chair, he leaned and placed his elbows onto his desk and threaded his fingers together, contemplating on his life. After all the success, everything he had ever done in his life to get him to where he was, he still wasn't happy. Sighing, he thought back to the days back when there was action and adventure in every part of his life. Everything seemed so dull now. The Gargoyles no longer lived in the castle because of their mistrust in him, Fox seemed distant and distinterested anymore, Alexander was away to college, and Owen could no longer take on his true form and be himself. The Eyrie building felt empty and cold all the time anymore.

David Xanatos had to admit to himself: he felt lonely and he wasn't happy.

What they say is true, money can't buy happiness.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Owen finished brushing his hair. It had been three years since he taught Alexander his last lesson and was last able to transform into Puck. His face was showing age now. For the first time in his long life, he was afraid of dying. If he stayed as Owen for years, until Owen was old and gray, then he could die a natrual human death. He could get human diseases, even, and die from them. He could die in a car wreck or gun wound. Surely Oberon wouldn't be so cruel as to let one of his own Children die?

A knock sounded on the double doors to his room. "Yes?"

The doors opened and Xanatos strode in, "My friend. What would you say to a vacation for a week?"

A puzzled look overcame Owen's face. Xanatos hadn't gone on vacation or done anything spontaneous in years. "A vacation, sir?"

"Yes, I think we all need one. This family has drifted apart and we need a change to this mundane life." He paused for a second, "and maybe you will finally meet a nice lady." Owen raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the first time Xanatos had tried to pair him up with someone. Every single woman he had dated in the past never made it past the first date. None of them were interesting and most of them were extremely shallow.

"Who are you trying to pair me up with this time?"

"Don't worry, Owen, I'm not trying to pair you up with anyone this time. Just hoping you'll finally meet a young lady you can settle down with." He turned to leave the room, "And I'll contact Alex. Spring Break starts tomorrow, and I'll let Fox know. God knows we need some time together away from here for a while." With that, he exited the room.

Owen smiled lightly; it would definitely be nice to have a change of pace for once.

* * *

"Dad! I was going to go to the Spring Break Bash at the beach! And Danielle was going to be there!" Twenty-one year old Alex complained as he met his dad at the airport. He had literally just departed his own plane and they were all about to take another one to Egypt. "And _why_ are we going to Egypt of all places?"

Xanatos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When did his son become such a complainer? Finally he replied, "We're going to Egypt because it's different than the way of life we normally live. I want something different to change things up. We will be living away from civilization and we will be taking tours through the pyramids."

"Oh my God, dad! That sounds so boring!" Alex huffed as he sat on a bench with his bag in hand. A man sat next to him and Alex looked over at him distrustworthy and sat his bag in his lap.

The only thoughts running through Xanatos' mind were, _my son has turned into a stereotypical rich kid._ He sat down in between Fox and Alex. Grabbing Fox's hand, he squeezed it gently. They had been through some rough times in the past twenty years. Just five years ago, Fox had cheated on him and had even become pregnant. She ended up miscarrying, and that devastated her so much that she had a hysterectomy. They had fought many times over the fact that she cheated on him, and even split up for a few months. But it was through this hardship that Xanatos realized why she had cheated on him. He had become so involved with his company that he forgot about her at times; he had stopped giving her the attention she needed and the time they had spent together started becoming fewer and fewer times. She needed love and affection, and he just wasn't giving her that anymore. That changed, though. After they had gotten back together, he had scheduled a time out of each month for a date night. It helped bring them closer, but after a few years, Fox became distant again. Nowadays, she goes out drinking with her friends and if she were to be home all day, she would laze around and watch soap operas or browse social media sites on the internet.

How could he let their lives become like this? When he was younger, he swore he would never become boring, but look at him now. Xanatos bent his head in mourning of his once exciting life. It was clear he was entering a mid-life crisis.

An announcement rang all across the airport, signaling that they should board the plane.

Nearly eleven hours later, Xanatos, Fox, Alex, and Owen departed the plane, with Owen heading straight for their luggage. A sleek, black limo waited for them as they exited the building and into the early morning light. The limo was to take them to Xanatos' private house far from the city. He had it built years ago and they had all stayed in it once, but it hadn't been lived in since then. He had called the day before to let the maids know to make sure it's sparkling by the time he and his family arrived.

They all climbed into the limo, and Owen relieved the driver of his duty so he could drive it himself. Just as he turned the engine, Owen felt a sharp pain in his head. It didn't hurt, per se, more like a feeling like something important was about to happen. Putting the limo in gear and pressing gently on the gas petal, Owen drove the family to their much needed vacation.

* * *

The mansion was several miles outside the city of Cairo, Egypt. Xanatos, Fox, and Alex headed into the house as Owen grabbed their luggage. Something felt off. The past couple of days just felt off. Every once in awhile, his skin would prickle with goosebumps and his hair would stand on end and he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something important was going to happen. His grip tightened as that feeling washed over him once again.

After getting everything settled, Xanatos suggested to tour the pyramids near the mansion.

"But dad! We just got here! And it's so hot out there!" Alex whined.

Xanatos pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at his childish son, then turned to his wife. "Alright then, how about just you and I have a romantic time out? Be just the two of us for the rest of the day."

Fox's face brightened, "I'd like that, David!"

Xanatos chuckled at Fox's enthusiasm and exclaimed, "It's settled then! We can tour the pyramids as a family tomorrow, then. Fox, why don't we go out to someplace nice and get us some breakfast?"

"I know the restaurant I want to try!"

Xanatos turned to Owen, "We'll be taking the Lincoln in the garage. Do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

The corner of Owen's mouth quirked in a half-smile, "Thank you, sir." The two of them left and Alex hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. _Probably to buy electronics for his room. He just can't live without them._

Deciding to take his own little tour, Owen climbed into the Jeep in the garage, turned the key in the ignition, and pressed a button that raised the garage door. He put the Jeep in reverse and backed out of the garage, the door closing automatically after sensing that the vehicle had exited.

Owen allowed his senses to lead him; he didn't know where he was going, just made random turns here and there. He knew this probably wasn't a good idea, since he couldn't use his magic to help him get back to the mansion, but he hadn't done anything whimsical in years.

Squinting, Owen noticed something strange happening to the ground about half a mile ahead of him. As he drove closer, he noticed it was an aura, and not an ordinary one given off by humans or Gargoyles or any other non-magical creatures. Actually, the only magical creatures he knew that gave off this type of Aura were Oberon and his ancestors.

Owen stopped the Jeep and stepped out, studying the area as he curiously walked closer to it. He noticed there was a wooden door hidden by the sand. Strangely, there was only a thin layer of sand over it. Owen knelt down and brushed the sand away and found a thick rope to lift up the door. As he pulled, he noticed it was bigger and heavier than he thought. Beads of sweat dripped down his face from the hot sun as he finally had the door open. He pushed it backwards the rest of the way and made a quiet thud as it hit the sand.

He descended down into the hole, and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and goosebumps all over his skin. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. For a minute, he just stood there, sensing his surroundings. There was something strange about this place; but he couldn't figure out what was so strange about it. There was just this _feel_ to it. An abnormal feel. It was very difficult for Owen to understand what it was he was feeling.

Owen descended the stairs before him and, after about an hour, began to wonder if they were ever going to end. He stopped to rest for a minute, then noticed a strange distortion in the air a few feet in front of him. It was almost like the rippling effect on the surface of Titania's mirror the day before. He felt as though it was calling out to him; as if it was wanting him to reach out to it. As if in a trance, he reached out his hand, fingers outstretched.

His hand went through the rippling area and then all went black.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Owen awoke sometime later; rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, he saw that he was in cave that seemed to go on for miles, and a giant, crystal clear lake seemed to be nearly as big as the cave itself. He stood and brushed himself off and looked around as he straightened his tie and adjusted his glasses.

 _Something feels so...nostalgic...about this place. I can't understand why, because I've never been here before._

"That's because this branch of the third race originated here." A voice came from next to him; he turned to see a tall pale woman standing a few yards away from him. She had sky blue eyes like most Fae, and elvish ears. She wore a solid white outfit that reminded him of what most Egyptians or Arabs wore. A white shaw was tied around her shoulders by a blue brooch shaped like the symbol for infinity. Her hair was also pure white and reached her feet. Owen noticed her bare feet and the thick blue lines that reached from her fingers to her toes, giving the impression that her whole body had these lines covering it. On her forehead, Owen noticed, was something that looked like a closed eye.

Owen remembered what she had just said, "What do you mean this branch of the third race? And where am I?"

The woman walked closer and stopped about two feet away from him, "You are at the Lake of Beginnings."

He raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of such a thing.

"You've never heard of it because after the war, I erased the Fae's memories of this place." So it seemed she could hear his thoughts.

"What war?"

"That isn't important right now. I'll reveal more when the right time comes. For now, you're here for another reason." She turned and Owen did the same and saw Titania's mirror. He raised his eyebrow once again, wondering why the mirror was here. The surface of the mirror made a rippling effect once again. He felt as though someone was trying to come through it, but couldn't.

"What's going on here?"

"She is trying to reach you."

"Who is?" Owen was becoming very annoyed.

"Someone from a distant planet. Place your hand on the glass." The woman instructed.

Owen looked at her quizzically, but did as he was told. As his hand touched the glass and closed his eyes, he felt warmth. He felt that whoever it was, was desperately trying to reach him of all people. He couldn't understand what was so special about him, a Fae who would be forced to stay as a human until his natural human death came. Owen jumped slightly and opened his eyes to see fingers intertwining with his own. He stared in awe for a second before stepping back, continuing to hold onto the hand, and the arm attached to the hand appear, then the girl's face and then the rest of her body. As she came the rest of the way out of the mirror, she floated a second before landing gracefully on her feet.

Owen stared in awe. She had ocean blue eyes, elvish ears, and her soft, pink hair reached to the middle of her back. For comparison in height, she stood a few inches shorter than Puck. She wore a tattered, dirty outfit that looked a little similar to a gypsy's outfit; the only differences were that she had a see-through fabric over the top part and on her arms, it started mid-ways down her shoulders and flared out near her hand, and instead of pants, she wore a skirt and knee-high boots. Owen noticed her tear-stained face, and the cuts and bruises all over her body. Her eyes looked up to him, almost pleading, before they rolled back and she collapsed onto him. He caught her and kneeled to the ground with her halfway in his arms; he couldn't take his eyes off her. He could tell she had been through a lot; he wanted to help her in any way he could.

"If you agree to help her reclaim her planet and bring life back to it, then I will break Oberon's curse." Owen scooped the rest of the girl up in his arms and stood up, looking at the woman incredulously. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he felt guilty just thinking about agreeing just so he could get his powers back. He looked down at the girl in his arms and his eyes softened. Without even knowing her, he already felt something for her. A strange connection, if that made any sense.

Genuinely wanting to help her, but at the same time wanting his powers back, Owen looked back up at the woman and said, "I agree to help her reclaim her planet and restore life to it."

The woman nodded and raised her hand as it softly glowed green, and sent the energy to Owen, whose knees buckled as he tried to stay standing. He could feel it, his power returning. He wanted to be Puck again, to be _himself_ again! The green light brightened, almost blindingly, and then died down, revealing a small elvish-looking man with sky-blue eyes and silver hair that reached his back. He wore a red shirt with the edges of the sleeves and collar lined in yellow under a short, purple toga, and wore a pair of darker purple tights beneath that and brown boots on his feet; gold bands adorned each wrist.

Puck held tighter onto the girl and flew up and did a backflip before flying around the cave in pure joy. "Puuuuuuck's BACK!" He yelled as he came back down and floated a few inches off the ground. "What do I do now?"

The woman shook her head, "I can not tell you everything. This is something the two of you must figure out. You must follow your heart. I will guide you when need be." Before Puck could ask anything else, the woman had teleported him back outside. Floating higher up in the air, he looked around, for that door, but couldn't find it. It should have been a few feet away from the Jeep, but it was nowhere to be found. _She lead me here!_

Puck looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. It was strange that her wounds hadn't healed up by now. Snapping his fingers, both they and the Jeep disappeared back to the mansion, they appeared in a spare bedroom. Puck used his magic to pull back the comforter and gently laid her on the bed before covering her up. Having nothing else to do, he conjured up a chair and sat next to the bed, gazing at her, wondering what had happened to her. _Even with her injuries, she's a very beautiful girl._


End file.
